


Abandoned Prince

by b2cg



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Librarians, M/M, its about a book i read, kind of
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b2cg/pseuds/b2cg
Summary: Bạn thủ thư Lee Keonhee nghĩ rằng Yeo Hwanwoong trông cũng đáng yêu đấy chứ.
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong





	1. Princess Bari

**Author's Note:**

> Mình quên mật khẩu wattpad lẫn wordpress rồi...  
> Dù sao thì sau những tháng ngày học tập không ngừng nghỉ, mình vẫn sẽ viết tiếp thôi vì đó là điều duy nhất mình biết và thích làm.  
> Có người nói với mình rất mong chờ chap tiếp theo thì phải, mình nhận được email có bình luận đó cơ mà mình không biết phải cảm thấy như thế nào nữa. Nếu có thể, mình mong bạn có thể tìm ra mình ở đây haha...

Thư viện trường đại học không lớn lắm, hoặc là Keonhee đã ở đó nhiều đến mức cậu bắt đầu thấy nó bé lại. Ngoại trừ lúc lên lớp, lúc nào Keonhee cũng ở thư viện trường, loay hoay xếp lại mấy cuốn sách bị vứt lung tung lên kệ theo thứ tự bảng chữ cái, kiểm kê lại mấy quyển sách mới, đến lúc không còn gì để làm thì lại ngồi ở bàn thủ thư, đọc một quyển sách hoặc làm bài tập, thật sự là chăm chỉ đến mức cô thủ thư thật sự cũng bắt đầu rảnh rỗi. Cậu sinh viên cao kều làm thêm công việc trông thư viện trường đại học với mức lương bèo bọt, cứ lủi thủi trong cái thư viện nhỏ hẹp, đến độ ai ai ra vào cũng đều biết mặt, nhưng cậu thì chẳng nhớ nổi ai.

Nhưng mà đến lúc Keonhee đọc hết những quyển sách thú vị, cậu lại bắt đầu cảm thấy công việc lặp đi lặp lại hàng ngày ở trường thật nhàm chán. Cậutựa vào chiếc ghế của thủ thư, phóng tầm mắt ra xa, nhìn những người xung quanh một lượt. Một cô gái cột tóc đuôi ngựa để một chồng sách cao qua đầu bên cạnh, nhưng lại chẳng thèm mở ra nhìn một trang mà lại cắm cúi bấm điện thoại; mấy sinh viên đang xì xào xung quanh chiếc laptop, chắc là đang họp nhóm; một người với chiếc áo hoodie kéo cao đang ngủ trưa bên cạnh mớ sách lộn xộn. Toàn những hình ảnh mà Keonhee đã quá quen thuộc, cậu ngáp một cái, định quay trở lại đọc nốt quyển sách còn dang dở, chợt nghe một tiếng “Oái!” vang vọng khắp căn phòng yên tĩnh.

Ở cái kệ xa nhất, ai đó trong chiếc áo khoác màu đỏ quá cỡ in tên trường, đang cố với tay lấy một quyển sách trên cao nhưng không thể với tới, loạng choạng mấy lần mà suýt ngã đè lên tủ sách. Keonhee chớp chớp mắt, cảm thấy cảnh tượng đó có chút buồn cười cũng có chút đáng thương, liền rời khỏi chỗ ngồi, tiến lại gần. Càng đến gần, Keonhee mới cảm thấy cái người kia so với mình càng lúc càng nhỏ bé, nhưng ngoại hình hết sức xuất sắc. Trên gương mặt vô cùng đẹp đẽ đó, hàng chân mày đang rướn lại đến mức muốn dính vào nhau. 

Keonhee nhỏ giọng, “Cậu cần giúp gì không?” 

Những nếp nhăn cau có trên gương mặt người đối diện giãn ra. Đôi mắt to tròn sắc sảo kia hướng về phía cậu, chớp chớp vài cái. _Cứu tinh của cậu đến rồi này,_ Keonhee thầm nghĩ mà mỉm cười tự đắc. Nhưng trái với kì vọng của cậu, người kia chỉ nhún vai bảo, “Cậu đánh tên ngốc nào để quyển _‘Công chúa Bari’_ lên trên đó được không? Hôm nọ tớ đã nhét xuống kệ cuối cùng rồi mà hôm nay lại thấy nó tít ở trên đó, lần nào cũng vậy…” 

“… Là tớ xếp vào đó.”

Người kia trông có vẻ hơi lúng túng, bắt đầu nhìn quanh rồi xem xét Keonhee một lượt. Cái thẻ Keonhee đeo bị lật mặt sau lại, chỉ còn cái tên trường in trên nhựa phản chiếu ánh đèn, trông không khác gì thẻ sinh viên bình thường. Keonhee ho một cái, rồi xoay cái thẻ lại, ‘Nhân viên thư viện thời vụ’. Lúc này cái cậu nhỏ con kia mới nheo mắt, ngập ngừng một câu hỏi không đầu không đuôi. 

“… Chi vậy?”

“Xếp theo bảng chữ cái, để dễ tìm hơn…”

Bàn tay người kia buông thõng. Keonhee nghe giọng người đối diện nhỏ dần, mang theo âm điệu hờn dỗi, gần như là rấm rứt muốn khóc. 

“Tìm được nhưng không lấy được thì phải làm sao…”

“…”

Keonhee không nói gì nữa, nhón chân lên, nhẹ nhàng rút quyển sách từ kệ xuống. 

–

Keonhee kiểm lại dấu mộc của thư viện trên mấy quyển sách cho mượn, nhẹ tay lật qua mấy trang, cẩn thận không đụng tới phần gáy đã sờn nát, môi lẩm bẩm, “Kinh tế học đại cương, Phương pháp nghiên cứu khoa học, Lịch sử văn minh… Ơ?”

Cậu bạn nhỏ con đặt cái thẻ sinh viên lên chồng sách, mở đôi mắt to tròn ra nhìn Keonhee, “Sao thế?”. Keonhee ngẩng đầu nhìn cậu, mắt lại lướt qua chồng sách một lượt, “Không có _‘Công chúa Bari’_ …”

Cậu bạn đối diện thấp hơn Keonhee một cái đầu, bởi vì Keonhee đang ngồi nên ngang với tầm mắt, nhìn chằm chằm vào Keonhee với ánh mắt sắc sảo, thầm lặng đe doạ.

“Không có, tớ không đem nó về được… Nhưng lần sau tớ sẽ đến tìm nó đấy!” 

Người đối diện có vóc dáng bé xíu xiu, được cái áo đỏ thùng thình loè loẹt của trường ôm trọn, gương mặt dễ nhìn nhưng lại trẻ con quá đỗi, lại đang cố tỏ vẻ đáng sợ với Keonhee, thật làm cậu bối rối không biết phải trả lời thế nào. Keonhee nhìn qua tấm thẻ sinh viên, ấp úng đáp lại, “Được rồi, bạn Y-Yeo… Hwanwoong. Ba mươi ngày nữa phải đem trả sác-”

“Nếu muộn thì mỗi ngày trả muộn phải trả thêm 1000 won, trường hợp mất sách phải trả đủ giá bìa và thêm tiền mượn, không được trả lại sách giả… Mấy cái này tớ mượn đến thuộc lòng rồi, đi đây!” 

Nói xong, thân hình nhỏ xíu của Hwanwoong giống như lốc xoáy mini quay cuồng rời thư viện, bụi bay mịt mù, nhanh đến mức Keonhee cũng chưa kịp nói với theo, “Hẹn gặp lại”. 

–

Chiều hôm đó, trong không khí im lặng như tờ của thư viện, Keonhee vẫn như mọi hôm mà xếp lại mấy cuốn sách nằm lung tung trên bàn đọc lên kệ, tiện tay dọn luôn mấy tờ rơi hay giấy vụn trên mặt bàn. Quyển ‘Công chúa Bari’ vẫn đang mở, những trang giấy đã ố vàng cũ kỹ vẫn phẳng phiu như quần áo vừa được là, chắc hẳn là vì quyển sách đã bị chèn giữa những quyển khác quá lâu rồi. 

Sau khi xếp hết những quyển sách lên kệ. Tay Keonhee cầm quyển ‘Công chúa Bari’, mân mê những góc sách. _“Thật kì lạ”,_ cậu nghĩ. Keonhee bỗng nhớ đến cái câu mà cậu bạn nhỏ con Yeo Hwanwoong ban nãy nói, lẩm bẩm theo, “Lần sau cậu ấy sẽ đến tìm nó…”. Cậu đặt nó ở kệ dưới cùng, còn tiện tay kẹp giữa quyển sách một tờ rơi, để lần sau khi mở ra, sẽ đến ngay đoạn Hwanwoong đang đọc.

Keonhee không nghĩ những điều quá phức tạp, cậu chỉ nghĩ, Hwanwoong có vẻ cũng rất đáng yêu.

_Còn tiếp._


	2. My dear Hwanwoong

Một ngày nọ, Keonhee phát hiện ra mình đặc biệt chú ý đến những chiếc áo màu đỏ lướt qua bàn thông tin của thư viện, nhất là những chiếc áo khoác in tên trường. Mỗi khi ngẩng đầu lên, ánh mắt cậu quét qua một gương mặt lạ hoắc, Keonhee lại vô cùng thất vọng. Người duy nhất ở thư viện cậu nhớ tên, đã một tuần rồi chưa quay lại hoàn thành cuốn ‘Công chúa Bari’ còn đang dang dở. Hoặc nếu có, cậu ta cũng chẳng quay lại vào ca trực của Keonhee. Thế là, thay vì đọc sách hay làm bài, Lee Keonhee lại chống cằm nhìn ra phía xa xa, thỉnh thoảng thở hắt ra một tiếng. 

Cũng không phải là tương tư hay nhớ nhung gì, chỉ là Keonhee rất muốn được thấy gương mặt đó một lần nữa. Yeo Hwanwoong. Có gì đó về Yeo Hwanwoong thật cuốn hút. Không phải chỉ là vẻ ngoài, nhưng với ngoại hình đó, cậu ta chắc hẳn phải rất nổi tiếng. Có lẽ Keonhee đã từng nghe cái tên đó ở đâu đó trước đây, lẫn trong âm thanh tám chuyện lạo xạo của lớp học, giữa những hành lang đông nghịt người. Có lẽ Keonhee đã nghĩ, những kẻ như thế trong khuôn viên trường, với gương mặt đẹp đẽ và nhân cách nhạt nhẽo, thật chẳng đáng để tâm. 

Có lẽ, Keonhee đã sai. 

Đang ngẩn ngơ suy nghĩ, một chiếc áo khoác màu đỏ rộng lùng thùng lại vội vàng lướt qua trước mặt Keonhee, cậu theo phản xạ ngẩng đầu lên. Một chồng sách khệ nệ đặt xuống bàn, ẩn đằng sau còn có một cặp mắt lấp lánh như sao đêm. 

“Tớ đến trả sách!”

Người đối diện dõng dạc làm Keonhee giật mình, “Yeo… Yeo Hwanwoong!” 

Cậu thấy đôi mắt của đối phương hơi cong, “Tớ đây”. Chẳng biết vì lí do gì mà Hwanwoong phì cười, có lẽ là tại gương mặt hoảng hốt của Lee Keonhee, hay tại vì lần nào gặp Hwanwoong, Keonhee cũng ấp úng vài câu rồi mới bình tĩnh lấy lại sự trôi chảy như bình thường, như thể bị bắt quả tang làm việc gì xấu xa vậy. 

Yeo Hwanwoong sát lại gần Keonhee, nói nhỏ, “Cậu vẫn để quyển ‘Công chúa Bari’ ở chỗ cũ chứ, bạn nhân viên thời vụ thân mến?” Tim Keonhee chẳng biết vì lí do gì mà lại đập từng nhịp, thật chậm nhưng cũng thật rõ ràng. Cậu gật đầu, “Nhưng sao phải thì thầm thế này chứ…?”

Hwanwoong suy nghĩ một hồi, rồi ra hiệu cho Keonhee đến gần hơn nữa, gần như dán vào tai cậu, lầm bầm, “Vì đó là quy định của thư viện mà. Cũng giống như việc phải để sách theo đúng thứ tự bảng chữ cái vậy.”

“…”

Cậu nghe thấy Hwanwoong cố gắng kìm lại tiếng khúc khích, rồi nhấn mạnh từng chữ.

“Không-cần-thiết.” 

Đồ lùn tịt thù dai. Keonhee đã nghĩ như vậy, nhưng chưa kịp nói ra thì Hwanwoong đã chạy biến đi giữa những kệ sách cao vút. Lúc tìm được ‘Công chúa Bari’, Keonhee còn thấy Hwanwoong vẫy vẫy quyển sách đó với cậu nữa. Chẳng biết cảm giác chộn rộn trong lồng ngực này là giận dữ hay là rung động, Keonhee cứ vô thức nhìn theo khi Hwanwoong ngồi xuống chiếc bàn chung đặt giữa thư viện, đắm chìm vào quyển sách cùng với niềm yêu thích cố chấp mà Keonhee có lẽ sẽ chẳng bao giờ hiểu nổi.

Yeo Hwanwoong kiên nhẫn một cách đáng nể. Cậu ta cứ ngồi như vậy, không một phút sờ vào điện thoại hay ra ngoài. Những ngón tay nhỏ bé cẩn trọng lật từng trang sách. Mái tóc nâu rủ xuống, che mất một phần gương mặt đẹp đẽ của cậu ta. Lee Keonhee nghĩ với tốc độ này thì cậu ta sẽ đọc xong quyển sách sớm thôi. Không hiểu sao, cậu có cảm giác sau khi hoàn thành quyển sách, Yeo Hwanwoong sẽ chẳng bao giờ trở lại thư viện nữa. Chỉ nghĩ thế thôi cũng làm Keonhee cũng có chút hụt hẫng. 

Hwanwoong ở lại rất lâu, đến nỗi khi cậu ta cuối cùng cũng đứng dậy thì trong thư viện chỉ còn mỗi cậu ta và Keonhee, kẻ đã ngủ quên từ lúc nào rồi. “Tám giờ kém mười rồi!” Thân hình nhỏ xíu trong chiếc áo khoác màu đỏ giật bắn lên. Hwanwoong thu dọn đồ đạc, vội vàng ôm chồng sách bên cạnh vào lòng, chạy ngay đến chỗ Keonhee làm cậu giật mình tỉnh giấc. 

“A… Tớ muốn mượn mấy quyển này.” 

“Bạn Yeo Hwanwoong thân mến, đã quá giờ làm việc của thư viện rồi.” Keonhee ngước nhìn đồng hồ, tay dụi mắt, dùng chất giọng ngái ngủ nói. Vừa dứt lời, Lee Keonhee đã thấy trên gương mặt của bạn Yeo Hwanwoong tràn trề sự thất vọng. Cậu bạn nhỏ mếu máo, “Sao cậu không nhắc tớ chứ…”

Lee Keonhee cảm thấy biểu hiện của Hwanwoong thật đáng thương, nhưng sự nhỏ nhen trong cậu chẳng biết vì lí do gì mà bỗng bùng phát. Cậu hít một hơi thật sâu, rồi xổ ra một tràng. “Thế quái nào mà lại thành tại tôi? Là vì cậu nên tôi mới phải ở lại muộn, còn chưa ăn gì vì nội quy không cho phép đem đồ ăn vào thư viện, chút nữa còn phải thu dọn, tắt đèn rồi khóa cửa. Ngày mai tôi còn phải dậy sớm để mở cửa. Cậu chưa xin lỗi vì bắt tôi ở lại chờ thì thôi, còn trách ngược lại tôi nữa sao?”

Hai tai Hwanwoong đỏ lựng vì xấu hổ. Yeo Hwanwoong cũng hất mặt lên, lớn giọng đáp trả, “Nhưng mà có ai bắt cậu chờ tớ đâ-“

Chưa nói xong, bụng Keonhee réo một tiếng ọt thật dài, làm cho bầu không khí khó xử trong thư viện vắng vẻ lại càng thêm căng thẳng. Yeo Hwanwoong mím môi, rồi bất thình lình nắm lấy tay cậu lắc lắc, tỏ thái độ vô cùng thành khẩn. 

“Bạn nhân viên thư viện, nếu bạn duyệt cho tớ mượn đống sách này, tối nay tớ sẽ khao bạn một bữa xem như là tạ lỗi với bạn. Nhé, nhé?…”

Chẳng biết là vì mệt hay vì đói mà Keonhee cảm thấy như trái tim mình nhũn ra trong đôi bàn tay bé xíu của Yeo Hwanwoong. Cơn giận vô cớ lúc nãy cũng tan biến đâu mất, có lẽ là vì Hwanwoong đột ngột xuống nước với cậu, mà Keonhee thì vốn mau quên. Cậu đắn đo một chút rồi gật đầu, “Nhưng phải dọn dẹp trước đã”. Yeo Hwanwoong vẫn chưa buông tay cậu ra, lại còn siết chặt hơn một chút, “Khóa cửa lại là được rồi mà. Dù sao ngày mai cậu cũng tới sớm, đến lúc đó thì dọn sau cũng được.” 

Liếc mắt nhìn đống hỗn độn xung quanh mà chiều nào cậu cũng phải thu dọn cả tiếng mới xong, Lee Keonhee nghĩ cậu đúng là điên rồi nên mới đồng ý khóa cửa rồi đi cùng Yeo Hwanwoong luôn. Trong một khoảnh khắc, cậu đã quên mất gương mặt giận dữ vô cùng đáng sợ của cô thủ thư. Chắc là vì lúc đó cậu chỉ còn chú ý đến mấy lọn tóc nâu mềm nhấp nhô khi Hwanwoong kéo cậu chạy đi và mấy ngón tay nhỏ xíu thò ra khỏi tay áo đang nắm chặt lấy tay cậu không buông. Và Keonhee nghĩ, mình có thể đi hết một vòng trái đất nếu Hwanwoong không bao giờ thả tay ra.


	3. Chapter 3

Quán ăn mà Hwanwoong đưa Keonhee tới cách trường không xa lắm. Đang vào giờ ăn tối nên chỗ ở cả bên trong lẫn mấy cái bàn kê ngoài vỉa hè đều có người ngồi cả. Keonhee có chút chần chừ. Cậu chắc mẩm chẳng còn chỗ và cả hai người sẽ lại phải đi tiếp một đoạn tìm nơi khác. Tiếng trò chuyện ồn ào bên trong quán át đi tiếng gọi của Hwanwoong, nên Keonhee cứ đứng tần ngần ở trước cửa quán mãi, cho tới khi có ai đó kéo cổ tay cậu lôi đi.

Yeo Hwanwoong không nhìn Keonhee, cũng không nói thêm gì, cứ thế đẩy cậu vào chỗ ngồi còn trống rồi ngồi xuống bên cạnh. Keonhee ngẩng đầu lên. Xung quanh cậu đều là những chiếc áo màu đỏ sặc sỡ in tên trường, giống hệt như áo Hwanwoong. Những tiếng cười nói vui vẻ bỗng dưng bị gián đoạn bởi sự xuất hiện của cậu và Hwanwoong. Cảm thấy mọi ánh nhìn đều hướng về phía mình, Keonhee đỏ mặt, cúi đầu xuống.

“Woongie tới trễ!”

Một giọng nữ lảnh lót vang lên. Hwanwoong gãi tai nói xin lỗi các tiền bối. Mọi người lại trò chuyện om sòm trở lại, còn ồn ào hơn cả ban nãy. Ai đó từ bên trái với tay đưa một ly bia ngang qua người Keonhee. Hwanwoong cười cười rồi cũng nhận lấy bằng hai tay.

“Phạt đi!” Đàn anh đưa ly bia nói, rồi cả bàn bắt đầu đồng thanh cổ vũ, “Uống! Uống! Uống!”

Những ngón tay Hwanwoong nắm chặt lấy thành ly, cậu nốc hết một hơi trước sự ngỡ ngàng của Keonhee. Cậu chưa kịp đặt ly bia xuống, một đàn chị tóc ngắn từ phía bên phải để một cái ly rỗng lên chỗ Hwanwoong rồi rót soju đầy đến miệng.

“Woongie của chúng ta đã đến trễ còn mang cả bạn trai tới. Nể mặt những người độc thân ở đây, uống tiếp!”

“A, tụi em không phải-”

Chưa nói hết câu, Keonhee đã nghe một tiếng “ực!” rõ ràng. Cậu thấy hai má Hwanwoong ửng đỏ. Hwanwoong nấc một tiếng. Cả bàn cười lớn. Hwanwoong quay sang đàn chị, làm điệu bộ đáng thương.

“Wheein-noona, đã gọi đồ chưa? Em đói quá. Chưa ăn gì mà mọi người đã bắt em uống rồi…”

Wheein ngồi cạnh cầm điện thoại, nhìn hình ảnh phản chiếu trên màn hình mà chỉnh lại tóc.

“Sắp ra rồi. Sao lại tới trễ?”

Hwanwoong cười xuề, “Em… em ngủ quên…”. Ánh mắt Wheein bỗng loé lên, “Ngủ quên? Làm gì mà giờ này lại ngủ?”

“Em ở trong thư viện thôi.”

Keonhee nghe thấy giọng đàn chị kia lẩm bẩm, thư viện, thư viện à. Cậu bất giác rùng mình. Bắt gặp ánh nhìn đầy nghi hoặc của đàn chị mà mình chẳng quen biết, Keonhee cảm thấy mình chẳng khác gì một tên tội phạm. Wheein bỗng dưng giật mình, rồi suýt thì reo lên.

“A, phải rồi! Là-”

Hwanwoong đưa ngón trỏ lên miệng, làm động tác “suỵt!”. Đàn chị thấy thế, chỉ tủm tỉm cười mãi không thôi. Keonhee cảm thấy có chút kì quặc, nhưng cậu không muốn nghĩ nhiều. Mọi người cứ liên tục rót rượu cho nhau, đến người lạ như Keonhee cũng không ngoại lệ. Chẳng ai hỏi Keonhee học khoa nào, năm mấy, hay lí do vì sao cậu lại tới đây mà trong ví chỉ có một tờ một ngàn won chẵn…

Nghĩ tới đây, Keonhee bỗng có chút hốt hoảng, cậu khều nhẹ vai Hwanwoong, thì thầm, “Này, tớ ăn ở đây có ổn không?”

Hwanwoong nghiêng đầu nhìn Keonhee, chớp chớp mắt, “Không sao, khi nào chia tiền tớ sẽ trả luôn cho cậu. Ừm…” Hwanwoong nhìn cái ly của Keonhee đang được đàn anh ngồi bên cạnh tỉ mẩn rót đầy soju, giọng đầy ái ngại, “Đừng uống quá sức nhé. Mấy người ở đây tửu lượng cao lắm, cậu uống không lại đâu.”

Không biết gì hơn, Keonhee gật đầu, nhưng các đàn anh quá sức thân thiện cứ đến vỗ vai cậu, lần lượt mời cậu một li để “làm quen”. Keonhee không biết từ chối thế nào mới phải, cứ nhận lấy hết li này đến li kia mà gật đầu uống ừng ực. Đến khi đồ ăn được đem ra, mặt Keonhee đã đỏ hơn cả lọ tương ớt đặt trên bàn.

Vành chén trước mặt bắt đầu mờ đi. Hai mắt Keonhee dường như sắp khép lại, bỗng một miếng thịt thần kỳ xuất hiện trong chén của Keonhee. Cậu quay sang, thấy Hwanwoong đang liền tay gắp đồ ăn cho mình, “Ăn đi, cứ ăn đi, đừng uống nữa… Tên ngốc này!”. Chẳng mấy chốc mà cái chén đầy ụ đồ ăn.

Tiếng trêu chọc không ngớt làm mặt Keonhee đã ửng lên vì cồn lại càng thêm đỏ, cậu chỉ còn biết cắm mặt ăn, một câu biện minh cũng không dám nói, vì nói ra lại càng bị trêu; nhưng Keonhee không ghét cảm giác này, thật ra còn cảm thấy hơi vui nữa. Cũng lâu rồi cậu mới ra ngoài tụ tập. Bình thường, vào giờ này, Keonhee đã cuộn tròn trong chăn, vừa ăn tối vừa xem phim trên máy tính. Đứa năm nhất chỉ mới dọn ra sống riêng vài tháng như cậu, không có mấy bạn bè, chỉ có một công việc làm thêm nhàm chán cùng một cơn cảm nắng không rõ ràng, không khỏi thấy cô đơn. Cũng nhờ có độc giả phiền phức ngồi bên cạnh mà Keonhee mới bước chân tới chỗ này.

Hwanwoong chỉ mới uống vài ly, nhưng cũng vì nghe mấy câu đùa giỡn mà vờ như mình đã say. Ai nói gì, cậu cũng chỉ cười xoà, đáp lại “Em không biết”, “Không phải đâu”, tay thì cứ làm ra cử chỉ từ chối mấy ly rượu mời rất chuyên nghiệp. Trong cơn say, Keonhee chợt nghĩ cảnh tượng trước mắt thật giống với suy nghĩ của cậu. Mọi người đều cố mời Hwanwoong uống, họ đều bị từ chối, nhưng chẳng ai phàn nàn gì cả, vì có những người mà chúng ta không thể nào ghét được.

–

Ăn tối xong, mọi người đều muốn đi thêm tăng hai, nhưng Keonhee từ chối vì kí túc xá có giờ giới nghiêm. Cậu nghe một đàn anh lè nhè nói, “Về trễ thì cứ đến phòng Hwanwoong mà ngủ!”. Hwanwoong chỉ phủi tay, nhẹ giọng bảo, “Yonghoon-hyung say rồi. Ju Harin, làm ơn đưa ảnh về đi.”

Cái người cao lêu nghêu tên Harin trợn tròn mắt, “Gì? Tớ hả? Nhưng tớ cũng muốn đi karaoke với mọi người….”, nhưng rồi sau hai ba câu tranh cãi tới lui với Hwanwoong, cuối cùng cũng đồng ý. Keonhee giúp khiên Yonghoon-hyung lên một chiếc taxi. Trước khi đóng cửa xe, cậu còn nghe Yonghoon bảo, “Bạn trai Hwanwoong, uống với cậu thật là vui… Hức!”

Keonhee chẳng biết nói gì, chỉ cúi gập người, ngập ngừng đáp lại. “Vâng… Em cũng… vui.”

Khi taxi đã đi rồi, cậu định quay lại ký túc xá một mình, đinh ninh rằng Hwanwoong đã rời đi với những người khác rồi. Thế nên đến lúc quay đầu nhìn, thấy một người khoác chiếc áo khoác đỏ quá cỡ quen thuộc đứng cạnh chiếc đèn lồng giấy có viết câu đối chữ Hán treo trước quán ăn với hai tay đút vào túi quần jeans, Keonhee không khỏi ngạc nhiên.

“Cậu không đi hát karaoke à?”

“Tớ ở lại đưa cậu về. Cậu say rồi, đi một mình không an toàn.”

Keonhee nhìn bộ dạng nghiêm túc của Yeo Hwanwoong mà phì cười, “Tớ có say đâu!” Cậu cảm thấy như mình đang làm nữ chính của một bộ phim tình cảm chiếu trên truyền hình vào mỗi tối vậy, chỉ có điều nam chính thì thấp hơn cậu những hai cái đầu, lại còn có đôi má ửng đỏ như hai quả táo chín. Keonhee lại muốn trêu Hwanwoong một chút.

“À mà, nếu say là tại bạn Yeo Hwanwoong đó chứ. Mời người khác đi ăn mà lại thành ra bắt họ uống, còn bảo người ta là bạn trai của cậu.”

“Tớ không có nói cậu là bạn trai tớ, mọi người trêu tớ thôi…”

“Nhưng cậu cũng không thèm đính chính mà.”

“…”

Hwanwoong không nói gì nữa, bắt đầu bước đi. Keonhee đi sau vài mét, không nhìn rõ được biểu cảm trên mặt Hwanwoong. Có lẽ lúc nãy cậu đùa hơi quá, vì Hwanwoong chẳng thèm mở miệng thêm câu nào. Keonhee len lén đôi giày thể thao màu đỏ dưới chân Hwanwoong, chúng mới tinh như mới được đem ra xỏ chân lần đầu, và dù chúng không phải làm bằng hồng ngọc, cậu tự hỏi, nếu Hwanwoong nhắm mắt lại, nói “Không nơi nào bằng nhà” và rồi chạm gót giày lại ba lần thì cậu ta có về tới phòng Keonhee ngay tức khắc hay không.

Keonhee nghĩ mình say thật rồi.

Tốc độ đi của Hwanwoong thật nhanh, nhanh tới mức Keonhee khó mà đuổi kịp. Cậu lèm bèm lặp lại mấy câu ban nãy mà Hwanwoong đã nói, “Cậu bảo là đi về một mình nguy hiểm mà lại bỏ tớ lại phía sau à?”

“Không có.”

Lúc này Hwanwoong quay đầu lại, đôi mắt long lanh nhìn thẳng vào cậu. Hai má Hwanwoong vẫn ửng đỏ, và chiếc áo quá cỡ vẫn làm cậu ta trông thật nhỏ nhắn. Keonhee nghĩ, thật không công bằng. Cậu tiến lên vài bước, ngang hàng với Hwanwoong rồi mới tiếp tục đi. Sau một hồi suy nghĩ mông lung, Keonhee nói mấy câu.

“Tiền bối của khoa cậu… rất tốt bụng…”

“Họ là thành viên trong câu lạc bộ. Nếu cậu gia nhập, tuần nào cũng có thể ra ngoài ăn uống… Còn có đi cắm trại sau khi thi học kì nữa.”

Keonhee mơ màng về những buổi tụ tập tiếp theo. Cậu không mấy hứng thú với những nơi đông đúc, nhưng cậu muốn nghe giọng Hwanwoong lần nữa, muốn được trở về căn phòng nhỏ trong kí túc xá cùng với Hwanwoong, muốn được bước đi trên con đường nhỏ hẹp, đọc lướt qua những biển quảng cáo neon thập thò và để những ngón tay vô thức sờ qua những bức tường gạch thô ráp. Keonhee vô thức đáp lời.

“Ửm…”

–

Sau đêm hôm đó, Keonhee trở về nhà, chẳng nghĩ gì khác ngoài đôi má đỏ ửng của Hwanwoong, và sự khó chịu cứ len lỏi vào trái tim cậu. Cứ mỗi khi nghe một bài hát về sự rung động, về những mối quan hệ không rõ ràng, trong đầu Keonhee lại nghĩ về một hình ảnh rất cụ thể: Yeo Hwanwoong bước đi trong đêm tối, tay không đút vào túi quần mà là nằm trong lòng bàn tay Keonhee, họ cứ đi mãi, tới tận cùng thế giới. Có những khi Keonhee chỉ ngồi thờ ra đó, nhìn vào bức tường bê tông chắn mất tầm nhìn cửa sổ phòng cậu, và thở dài.

Keonhee cảm thấy mình thật thảm hại, vì Yeo Hwanwoong chẳng thay đổi gì cả. Cậu ta vẫn lui tới thư viện mỗi khi đến ca trực của Keonhee, đọc quyển sách Công chúa Bari đó, vẫn chào Keonhee bằng những câu trêu đùa nhạt nhẽo. Keonhee chẳng thể thở được, còn Yeo Hwanwoong chỉ đơn giản là tồn tại thôi.

Keonhee không thích mất kiểm soát bản thân. Vậy nên khi tìm ra cơn cảm nắng mà nguyên do là Yeo Hwanwoong đang dần vượt quá tầm kiểm soát, cậu ép mình dừng lại. Cậu đã nghĩ cái quái gì chứ? Yeo Hwanwoong hướng ngoại, đẹp đẽ, toả sáng, sẽ đột nhiên thích một đứa vô vị và lười biếng như cậu sao?

Nhưng cho dù cậu có cố không nhìn lên mỗi khi Hwanwoong trả sách và đáp lại những câu xa cách nhất, cho dù cậu cố không nghĩ đến Hwanwoong, xem một bộ phim, chơi vài ván game, đọc mấy cuốn sách, Keonhee dường như chẳng thể nào xoa dịu cảm giác khó chịu trong lồng ngực.

Một buổi chiều nọ, khi thu dọn những quyển sách đặt trên bàn và đặt chúng vào kệ, Keonhee lại thấy Công chúa Bari được Yeo Hwanwoong để ở kệ dưới cùng. Không vì lí do gì cả, hay thành thực mà nói, vì một lí do hết sức rõ ràng, Keonhee mở quyển sách đó ra. Cậu muốn biết Hwanwoong đã đắm chìm vào thứ gì mỗi khi đến đây.

Keonhee đã ngồi ở bàn đọc sách, đúng vào chỗ mà Hwanwoong ngồi vào thứ ba tuần này, đọc quyển sách Hwanwoong thích, và thỉnh thoảng nhìn ra mảnh sân chán ngắt của trường đại học mà Hwanwoong vẫn thường lơ đễnh nhìn ra. Những cây anh đào không nở hoa, những cây sồi, cây phong, và cả những thảm cỏ được cắt thẳng tắp như tóc của anh trai cậu khi nhập ngũ, đều mang một màu xanh lục đồng điệu. Trái ngược hoàn toàn với hình ảnh lí tưởng trong đầu Keonhee, như những chiếc lá vàng rực rỡ cứ lặng lẽ rơi khi nhân vật chính đọc sách cạnh cửa sổ, hay những cánh hoa bị gió cuốn rồi kẹt vào giữa tóc khi nhân vật chính nói lời yêu.

Không phải chỉ khung cảnh mới khác xa với tưởng tượng của cậu. Sau một ba tiếng chăm chú đọc sách một mình trong thư viện đã đóng cửa, Keonhee trộm nghĩ, quyển này chán ngắt. Mở đầu của câu chuyện cũng ổn, nhưng cậu không thể nào tập trung đọc hết đoạn giữa. Keonhee cho rằng đây chính là vũ trụ và các thế lực cao hơn đang gửi thông điệp đến cậu, “Bỏ cuộc đi! Yeo Hwanwoong và Lee Keonhee quá đỗi khác biệt.”

Lúc Keonhee định đem quyển sách về chỗ cũ và kết thúc bi kịch thảm hại của mình, một tờ giấy note màu xanh nhạt được kẹp ở trang cuối cùng rơi xuống chân cậu.

Một chú hươu cao cổ ôm một chồng sách được vẽ nghuệch ngoạc bằng bút bi, còn có một dòng chữ cẩu thả viết bên cạnh.

“Lee Keonhee thật ra cũng khá đáng yêu.”


End file.
